


Los Gustos de Bolivia

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ghost Recon AU, M/M, Multi, PWP, Trans Male Character, two of them even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: You'd think being covert ops would be a little more exciting than trekking across the South American countryside in hundred degree weather in dusty minivans and pickup trucks, but hey. A job is a job.Good thing they've got a few distractions at hand.(The Ghost Recon AU PWP no one asked for!)





	Los Gustos de Bolivia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenbritain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/gifts).



> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/174417059332/for-the-4-word-prompts-is-that-my-shirt-with)! 
> 
> (Both Ryan and Alfredo are trans.)

“Is that my shirt?” Alfredo mumbles, his eyes flicking down to Ryan’s chest. Ryan chuckles and tugs him back in for another slow, syrupy kiss, rumbling with laughter as his fingers curl tighter in Alfredo’s shirt.

“Didn’t have any other clean ones,” he murmurs in reply, his other hand settling slowly on Alfredo’s shoulder, flexing around his bicep in a light hold that sends a frisson of excitement through Alfredo.

“Thief,” Alfredo accuses against his lips, and Ryan’s laughter shakes the bed of the truck, his hands uncurling from Alfredo to slide a little lower, dragging down his ribs in a tantalising tease.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Ryan drawls. Alfredo hums thoughtfully against his mouth, pushing himself up to drag his gaze down Ryan’s body – it’s a little odd, seeing him without all the layers, without the vest-gun-gloves-fleece-bandana-hat gear, in just a T-shirt and dusty jeans, but it’s a good look on him.

At least, Alfredo thinks so.

Sue him, he’s a little biased.

Instead of a reply, Alfredo opts for touch, detouring from Ryan’s mouth to press slow, affectionate kisses down his scruffy jaw – scratchier than normal, and any other time Alfredo would make a jab about Ryan turning into Mountain Man, or maybe about trying to match his gillie suit, but right now he just noses at Ryan’s jawline and proceeds lower, over the soft beat-beat of his pulse point, down to the delicate hollow of his throat, still slightly sticky-damp from earlier. They’d chosen to sleep in the bed of the truck for the fresh air, but as sweat gathers behind the backs of Alfredo’s knees, he’s starting to wonder if that plan would have ever worked. With the way the warm night breeze brushes over him, he doesn’t think sleeping outside would be any cooler than inside.

Not much sleep happening, anyhow. Alfredo doesn’t worry too much about the what-ifs.

The rough pads of Ryan’s fingertips inch up underneath Alfredo’s shirt, digging into his middle a little as a soft breath escapes Ryan’s lips, his head tilting to give Alfredo more room, but Alfredo doesn’t plan to linger here long, anyway. He leaves Ryan’s neck with one last kiss to his collarbone and shuffles down his body – Ryan props himself up on an elbow, eyebrows knitted, but when Alfredo gets low enough, realisation seems to dawn on him, and his legs spread wider to allow Alfredo to shoulder between them, resting with his elbows on either side of Ryan’s hips, Ryan’s thighs butting up against his armpits.

Alfredo flashes Ryan a smirk and rucks up Ryan’s shirt – well, technically _his_ shirt, but it looks much better on Ryan anyway, a touch too small for him and stretched tighter around his shoulders and chest – a sight Alfredo _very_ much appreciates. He pushes the hem up to about Ryan’s ribs to get his mouth on him, gripping Ryan’s sides to keep him still as he brushes kisses down his happy trail, until lips meet denim, and then he repeats the trail back up, pausing just under Ryan’s navel to glance up at him. Teeth sunk into his lower lip and pupils blown dark, Ryan makes a sight to rival the spread of the Bolivian stars above them, cheeks tinged pink in the mosquito light hanging from the side of the truck.

A hand settles comfortingly on Alfredo’s head, carding gently through his hair but neither pushing nor pulling – Alfredo grins and travels over to Ryan’s hip to press kisses along his waistband, just on the border of sensitive skin. Ryan’s breath jumps above him and a quiet exhalation of Alfredo’s name tumbles out. Alfredo’s fingers indent Ryan’s skin when Ryan fidgets, clearly impatient but not enough to demand, not yet. Alfredo knows he’d have to work him up a lot more for that, and he himself doesn’t quite have the patience for it tonight. It’s been a while since they’ve had a slow night together – any of them, really, with Gavin and Jack in the other car, just quick stress relief while they’re on the road, swapping spit during late nights to unwind.

When Alfredo reaches Ryan’s other hip, he can almost _taste_ the anticipation sloughing off Ryan in waves, from the slightest flex of his fingers in Alfredo’s hair to the way he wets his lips and drags in a slow inhale. Alfredo kisses his happy trail once more before getting up and getting out of the splay of Ryan’s legs to pop open his jeans and urge them off – with the underwear as well, because Alfredo’s a tease but he doesn’t feel  _that_ cruel tonight – and kisses the wrist of the hand fallen from his hair to his shoulder while he waits for Ryan to kick them off completely, leaving them in a pile in the corner of the bed.

“Al – _oh_ ,” Ryan breathes, relaxing back down onto one elbow as Alfredo settles between his legs again, crawling down to fit truly between them this time, his hands curling around the backs of Ryan’s thighs as he looks up at him.

Ryan’s hand inches back up to Alfredo’s hair just as Alfredo presses his lips to Ryan’s happy trail, kissing lower and lower until he deliberately moves to the side, continuing over the tendon of hip-to-thigh and to the soft hair on Ryan’s thighs, letting his cock twitch against nothing while he smacks kiss after kiss down to his knee.

A quiet whimper bubbles out of Ryan when Alfredo starts kissing his way back _up_ his thigh, smiling at the jump of muscle under his mouth, the fine tremble that thrums through Ryan when Alfredo’s lips brush over his pubes again – but Alfredo bypasses him once more to lavish the other thigh with the same attention. Ryan bucks a little and Alfredo shifts his hand up to firmly pin his hip down, scraping his teeth over Ryan’s inner thigh in a silent warning. Although he does sweep his hand a little closer to Ryan’s dick now, not touching, but idly swirling a finger in the hair above it, tugging gently to make goosebumps appear over Ryan’s legs, rubbing against the grain to provoke a rewarding shiver.

“Shit,” Ryan whispers, tipping his head back when Alfredo makes his way back up to hip, this time slowing down to kiss back over to where his fingers are, replacing their touch with his breath and coaxing a quiet moan out of Ryan.

Gavin would like the view, Alfredo thinks idly, toys vaguely with the idea of texting him, but the lights in the SUV are dark and the metal is still, so Alfredo won’t disturb them.

Technically, Ryan and Alfredo are supposed to be on watch. Alfredo would argue he’s definitely watching  _something_ , but it’s not quite the horizon.

It’s something much _better_ , in Alfredo’s opinion, but he doesn’t know how well Lindsay would take that excuse.

But well, Lindsay’s not here. And she’s probably asleep, with no overnight mission updates, so Alfredo tosses a little caution to the wind and keeps going.

Ryan’s breath hitches sharply at the first touch to his cock – just a kiss, but Alfredo chuckles against Ryan’s skin and spreads him a little with his thumbs to repeat the move. Ryan’s head snaps back down to watch and Alfredo pokes his tongue out to lap over his dick, a slow, broad stroke that makes Ryan shudder, his other hand fisting lightly in the blankets spread out underneath them. The thick scent of arousal is stronger now, makes spit pool under Alfredo’s tongue and his cheeks cramp with filthy urge.

Alfredo’s never really been one to deny anything, though. He’s a simple man, with simple tastes, and one of those tastes is Ryan.

With no more hesitation than a steadying breath, Alfredo licks over Ryan again, and closes his lips around Ryan’s cock to start sucking – the hand in his hair reflexively tightens, and forcibly loosens, and a strangled moan slips from Ryan, another hot on its heels when Alfredo flicks his tongue over the head. He drags his thumb over Ryan’s hole to feel Ryan twitch on his tongue, groans at the taste of his slick when Ryan rocks up instinctively.

Ryan always fidgets when he’s turned on, his hips jerking up to meet Alfredo’s quick bobbing and everything else shifting – almost a complete contrast to on the job, where he’s as stealthy as a damn shadow, because now every single inch of him moves, from the way he’s biting at his lip to the crack of his toes when they curl, the clench-relax of his fingers in the blanket and the fine tremble in his thighs.

It’s a little more than mind-melting, makes heat pool sticky in Alfredo’s crotch and against his underwear, but he holds off on touching himself just yet, content to let it simmer.

He’s got more important things to do anyway.

Speaking of – Ryan huffs out another pleased breath, the tail end of a whine slipping out at the end, and rolls his hips up more deliberately, rubbing himself against Alfredo’s tongue while Alfredo licks fervently at him, teasing his tongue up the sensitive underside and flicking over the head in rapid movements that make Ryan’s abdomen crunch up with his jerks, slick smearing against Alfredo’s chin. Alfredo keeps his thumbs right where they are, spreading Ryan wider to bury his face between his legs and suck harder, swallowing when he can and drooling when he can’t, and Ryan’s next ragged whimper sounds like heaven to his ears, a desperate little edge to it that makes Alfredo _throb_ in his underwear.

“F – Fuck, gonna – _shit_ , ‘Fredo, gonna come,” Ryan exhales in a sordid rush of breath, shifting and shaking and shuddering below him, and Alfredo simply hums around his mouthful, opening his eyes to glance up and find Ryan watching him intently, his eyebrows knitted with pleasure and mouth hanging open on short, stuttered gasps as he gets close. 

Ryan’s leg jerks out when he comes, smacking the side of the truck bed and tugging the blanket taut underneath him – Alfredo groans happily and pops off to rub faster circles with his thumb, making Ryan buckjuddermoan and his shoulders hunch up. He takes the chance to lap a little lower, flattening his tongue to drag it over Ryan’s hole and lick up the come leaking from him in beads.

Alfredo barely gets the _can you go again?_ out before Ryan’s fisting his hand in his hair and grinding up against his mouth, juddering with sensitivity but pleading for more nonetheless, desperate, bitten-back whimpers as Alfredo sucks harder, rubbing his tongue up the oversensitive underside to make Ryan’s hips jerk up violently, fucking into his mouth.

Ryan’s next orgasm comes with a muffled whine and Alfredo glances up to see Ryan’s fist in his mouth, eyes wide and blown-black as he comes again – he shudders and Alfredo pins his hips down to keep going on him, laving his tongue in quick circles that make Ryan cry out under him, thighs shaking.

“Shit,  _shit_ , ‘Fredo,” Ryan gasps, twitching hotly at the next sweep of Alfredo’s tongue. “ _God_.”

Alfredo swirls his tongue until Ryan’s whining borders on frantic, his hips jolting from too-much and the hand in Alfredo’s hair tugging a little to urge him to pop off. Alfredo obeys the silent request, slowing his touches and lapping over Ryan’s dick with a few languid, leisurely strokes until he finally leaves it alone with a careful kiss, grinning at the way Ryan whimpers, his fingers carding through Alfredo’s hair. Alfredo grins at him and presses a slow kiss to his trembling inner thigh, and Ryan tugs again, a little more forcefully.

“Get up here,” he pants, and Alfredo follows.

Alfredo barely manages to brace himself before Ryan’s kissing him, hot and dizzying and a little clumsy but passionate nonetheless, his other hand skating down over Alfredo’s hip and across to his front to press up with his fingers over the jeans. Alfredo groans and bucks into the touch, well aware of how close he is just from sucking Ryan off.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he grunts, and Ryan grins as he hurries to unzip Alfredo, slipping his hand in through the slit in his briefs to curl his fingers lower.

The hand in Alfredo’s hair keeps him in place while Ryan moves, kissing down his jaw and neck as his fingers start up a fast pace on Alfredo’s cock, slipping a little in the slick but firm enough to make Alfredo tremble anyway. Ryan chuckles warmly against his pulse point, brushing kiss after kiss over to his throat and pausing to toy with him a little bit, stroking him _slow_ between two fingers. A shudder rips down Alfredo’s spine and Ryan continues his pace, almost _lazily_ rubbing in a circle just above Alfredo’s dick to make him moan, clenching around nothing while Ryan takes his _sweet_ fucking time working him up.

“Fuck, Ryan, _please_ ,” Alfredo babbles, thighs tensing up as Ryan touches him, rubbing just a little too far up to do much more than _tease_. “Fu- _uck_.”

“Yeah?” Ryan asks cheekily, as if two minutes ago he wasn’t desperately grinding up against Alfredo’s mouth, but Alfredo loses any breath to tease him about that when Ryan kisses sweetly under his ear, his scruff scratching up a pleasant burn over Alfredo’s tingling skin.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Alfredo pants, and can’t say anything else because Ryan decides to drag his thumb down Alfredo’s cock and _press_ and it’s too goddamn _slow_ for anything even if it does make Alfredo shiver and his knees shake.

Before Alfredo can beg, though, Ryan quickens his strokes, grinding in mercifully harder and following the frantic bucks of Alfredo’s hips to properly jack him off – Alfredo’s voice jumps and a weak cry tumbles out and Ryan muffles it with a kiss, pressing his lips to Alfredo’s over and over and not going much deeper until Alfredo chases him.

Alfredo moans into the kiss, trembling so violently he’s sure if it wasn’t for the blanket he’d slip right into the splits, and comes not a minute later, Ryan’s name gasped between them and everything going weak and tense all at once – Ryan keeps his fingers where they are and doesn’t let up the entire time, his touch welcome but almost overwhelming to Alfredo’s nerves.

Alfredo slips to hide his face in Ryan’s neck, muffle himself at the same time, and Ryan pants hotly against his ear, sweeping his free hand down over any exposed skin he can find, all tingling and alight with pleasure. Alfredo groans at it, hands fisted in the blanket while Ryan forces him into a weaker, but _much_ sharper second orgasm – it almost _hurts_ with the stimulation but it turns Alfredo’s knees to jelly, and a moment later Ryan pulls away anyway, soothing the ache with a few gentle strokes before he withdraws completely, settling his other hand on the back of Alfredo’s neck to pull him up for a kiss.

Alfredo indulges for a short moment, and then catches Ryan’s other wrist in his hand before he can wipe it against his shirt – _Alfredo’s_ shirt – instead bringing it up to his mouth. Ryan sucks in a breath and flushes and Alfredo just grins, licking over the pads of two rough fingers before sucking them into his mouth to clean them off. They taste like come and Bolivian dust – although what _doesn’t_ taste like that now, Alfredo would love to know – and Ryan crooks his fingers down a little, his throat clicking with his swallow when Alfredo playfully swirls his tongue around the first knuckles.

Alfredo lets Ryan’s fingers slip quietly out of his mouth before leaning down to kiss him again, running a hand through Ryan’s hair and taking advantage of his soft gasp to deepen it a little further. Ryan moans quietly and presses his knees to Alfredo’s sides, keeping him tugged in close while the lazy heat of pleasure simmers and fades, leaving them sweat-sticky and shivery in the warm breeze.

“Moment we get to a hostel,” Ryan murmurs, laying a hand on Alfredo’s cheek to guide him into more kisses. “’M gettin’ you back.”

“Promises, promises,” Alfredo teases, although his breath catches in his throat nonetheless.

“Not leavin’ the damn bed,” Ryan growls playfully, laughing even as he nips at Alfredo’s lower lip.

“What makes you think we’ll make it to the bed?” Alfredo breathes back, cocky confident, and Ryan laughs again, a bright, happy sound that makes Alfredo’s heart squeeze in his chest.

“I love you,” Ryan snickers, bumping his nose against Alfredo’s in lieu of a kiss, giggling too hard to reciprocate.

“I love you too,” Alfredo replies, dropping a kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “Or should I say, te amo?”

“When in Bolivia?”

“When in Bolivia.”

“Well then,” Ryan says, a grin growing on his face. “Te amo, tambien.”


End file.
